ABSTRACT The long-term goal for this Academic Leadership Career Award (K07) is to increase research capacity in the emerging field of Data Science and Discovery with a focus on large clinical datasets and data sharing related to health and aging. The short-term objectives are to create learning and research opportunities that will facilitate the scholarly success of PhD students, postdoctoral fellows and early career faculty with clinical backgrounds in health and aging. The K07 objectives and activities are consistent with the NIH Strategic Plan for Data Science released June 2018. In Objective 1, I will complete education and training activities to expand my knowledge and skills in data science. The training and education will focus on new developments in data warehouses and enclaves containing aggregated electronic health records (EHRs), the growth in data repositories and archives of completed research studies, and the creation of large clinical and health related data networks. Objective 2 will involve developing a curriculum and courses leading to a Certificate in Data Science and Discovery with a focus on health and aging. The Certificate will be offered for credit through the Graduate School at the University of Texas Medical Branch and approved by the University of Texas System. Objective 3 will involve developing a Data Science and Discovery pilot study program that will include competitive funding for three pilot studies annually. The pilot studies will be mentored by senior UTMB scientists with experience in data science as defined in the NIH strategic plan. The pilot studies will involve collaboration with existing NIH centers and research programs at UTMB including the Older Americans Independence Center (P30), the Center for Large Data Research (P2C), and the Institute for Translational Sciences (U01). The pilot project program and grants of the PI and K07 mentors will provide opportunities for faculty, fellows and graduate students to gain experience in data science, collaborate with established investigators, and generate information for future grants/studies. As PI for the Academic Leadership Career Award, I have 30 years of experience conducting clinical and community based outcomes research, developing curricula, supervising PhD students, and mentoring postdoctoral fellows and early career faculty. I have received continuous federal funding as PI since 1984 and am currently the PI for two research grants (R01, P2C) and two training grants (K12, T32) directly related to the Academic Leadership Career Award objectives and aims.